


Nothing else matters

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Betrayal, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Luca should have thought before making a mistake that he would regret dearly.





	Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing else matters, Metallica

Luca takes a sharp left turn and presses his whole body against the wet brick wall. Shivering from the rain. Luca is soaked and his erract breathing is coming out in short puffs. His breath leaving white clouds that disappear into the air. His hair is in his face and Luca just waits. 

After what seems an eternity another figure appears in the alleyway Lucas had been hiding, soaked to the bone like himself. His wet hair is brushed out of his face and Luca finds himself being pressed to a chest. The ice cold rain forgotten. He just feels warmth. Gentle hands cup his wet cheeks and then lips press themselves on to his own. Making Luca moan, his fingers curled in the others hoodie.

Luca presses his forehead against the others and breathes. The darkness giving them a few precious minutes to enjoy. 

"You should have already left amor."

"I needed to see you."

Luca is about to lean in again when he doubles over. His head colliding with the brick wall making him see stars. Blood flowing down his lip. Luca is crouched on the ground like a dog, breathing heavily. A knee collides with his nose. Luca chokes. What ?? Why ?? What is going on ?? 

"I should have known you were the traitor Luca. Was everything just a game to you ?? Did you lie to me ?? Did you lie about loving me ??"

Tears prick in Luca's eyes and sliding down his cheeks. There is blood flowing down his nose. He looks up at his lover wide eyed. Trying to stop the blood flow. Luca is kicked in the ribs and he curls around himself instinctively. Shielding his face with his arms. Tears running down his cheeks merciless.

"WAS EVERYTHING JUST A LIE ??"

Luca chokes and shakes his head desperately. At first it had just been a simple mission. But then everything changed. 

Everything changed when he met him. 

2 years before

Sergio was pacing up and down his office. There had to be a way to stop Atletico. They had already lost too many. They had lost good lads. Sergio needed to end this once and for all. Marcelo is looking at him with a sad expression. Sergio turns towards his second in command.

"Call Luca I have a mission for him."

Luca swallowed hard when Marcelo told him that Sergio wanted to see him. He had never been to a field mission before. He was still young. Too young. 18 years of age. Luca puffs his chest out proudly like a bird and waits for Sergio to talk.

"I need you to infiltrate Atletico. They don't know who you are."

Luca swallows hard and nods. He was incredibly nervous. This mission was big, like really big. Marcelo squeezes his shoulder and tells him that he will do great. They just needed information nothing else. Luca could do that. He hoped at least. 

Luca left the Bernabeu almost immediately. Knocking at Wanda and asking for shelter. Which they grant him. Like Sergio had said no one knew who he was anyway. He was just and orphan left on the streets that was seeking shelter from the cold. Not even Atletico would let a kid freeze to death. Even them weren't that heartless. 

Atletico is ok. There are a lot of nice people actually well apart from Griezmann and Costa and a few others. The make Luca feel welcome. It's nice and warm but Luca is not here to make friends he has a mission. He actually starts spending time with a few of them. People who had killed his brothers. He was eating and talking with them. 

It makes Luca gag. They had killed his brothers like animals because they didn't want to share this city.

One day he befriends a man around his age. 

Cristo. 

They chat and click instantly. It's very nice talking to him. So incredibly nice. Luca doesn't feel that lonely anymore and they spend a lot of time together. Luca is allowed to stay since he doesn't have anywhere to go while collecting information and sending everything to Marcelo. If he got caught he would be dead anyway. Luca knew the rules he was fully aware of what he is doing. 

If he died here for his city so be it. Technically Madrid wasn't his city but he felt at home here. They city and Real they had adopted him and Luca would be forever grateful to them. Forever. 

Him and Cristo grow closer. Way too close. Atletico didn't allow relationships within their own walls. It didn't stop them though. Cristo knew Wanda like the back of his hand. He had been here for years. He had, had time to explore every corner. Their first kiss is needy and heated. Both of them had been send to a mission together and had barely managed to walk out alive. Luca's heart had been beating in his chest. 

He had wanted to kiss Cristo so badly. It was like the other knew what he was thinking because he leaned in as soon as they were in their safe hideout. Pinning Luca against the wall and kissing him like his life depended on it. 

Both of them managed to stay hidden for quiet a while. Kissing and hugging whenever they could. It wasn't the best imaginable life but it was better than nothing. Luca still send information to Marcelo but he started to feel incredibly guilt because of it. He hadn't wanted to admit it but he had started falling in love with Cristo.

Whenever the other would pass him by in the corridor and give him one of those warm smiles, Luca's knees threatened to buckle. He was sure he was as red as a tomato. Whenever they would be send to missions together, Luca's head would be on Cristos chest. The other drawing circles on his arms Smiling warmly at him. Luca would hide his face in the others chest and hear his heart skip a beat.

They were in love. 

That's what they weren't supposed to be. 

Luca's cover blows one evening. Griezmann had talked about a rat being amongst them. Luca's heart had frozen in his veins. He had wanted to tell Cristo. As foolish as it was. He didn't want to lie to him anymore. By that risking his own life and all the others. 

A wise man once said that love made blind. 

Luca was blinded. Before he gets chance he has to leave. Marcelo urging him to leave. Cristo would think that he had betrayed him. There is no time and Luca runs. He runs through the streets of Madrid. Rain falling down on him. Thunder roaring above his head. It was like the heavens were enraged and crying at the same time. 

Present day

Luca is still curled on the ground. Cristo looming over him like a demon. A knife in hand. Luca's heart stops. It was over. Whatever they had, had had just been a damn lie. Cristos beautiful eyes look like a demons when his face is illuminated by thunder roaring. Luca is fully prepared to die, he really is. Tears falling from his eyes. He lifts his hand to cup Cristos cheek.

"Je t'aime."

Something in Cristos face breaks and he falls to his knees. The knife clattering to the ground. The Spaniards shoulders shake and he hides his face in his hands. Crying bitter tears. Luca chokes and sits up. Reaching out for his lover hesitantly. Removing his hands from Cristos face and wiping away the tears. With a sudden movement he is pulled in a bone crushing hug.

Both of them kneeling on the pavement, rain falling down on them like a punishment. They stay like that. Cristo kissing him with all he has. 

"Leave."

Luca's eyes are wide and he shakes his head.

"Not without you. Please come with me. We will be safe please."

"I will come later. I promise. But if not then…"

Cristo smiles at Luca and kisses him again, before hugging him and whispering something into his ear. Luca's eyes widening.

"Promise me Luca. Please promise me."

The French nods and sobs. Cristo shooing him away.

"Te amo."

When Luca has finally left, Cristo gets up groggily. A figure blocking his path.

"Where is he Cristo ?? Where is that rat ??"

"I lost him sorry."

The other pins him against the wall. His eyes shining dangerously.

"Are you sure you lost him ?? Or did you let him escape ?? I wonder, I wonder."

Cristo swallows hard. 

 

Luca manages to get to Sergio and the others. Clutching his phone to his chest tightly. Cristo had promised him to contact him when he would be safe. Luca clutches the phone like a lifeline. Hoping and praying. 

"Luca ?? There is something you have to see."

Luca's knees give out at the sight. He sobs miserably falling to his knees and crying out. Marcelo squeezes his shoulder. Leaving him alone. 

Alone with Cristo.

With shaky hands Luca traces the outline of Cristos cheekbone. The other is ice cold. A scream makes him turn around. Sergio and Marcelo preventing Javi from entering the room, who is also crying. 

Crying out for his brother.

Please promise me that you will tell Javi that I am sorry.

Luca buries his face in Cristos chest. Like he had done so many times before.

The familiar heartbeat is not there anymore. 

Luca would never hear it again. He would never hear Cristos heart skip a beat for him.

Ever again.


End file.
